


Candy Trade

by absinthefae



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absinthefae/pseuds/absinthefae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also posted on my deviantart (absinthe-fae)</p></blockquote>





	Candy Trade

The colorful sweets tumbled from pillowcases and plastic pumpkins, pieces rolling off the dinner table and onto the floor. Although you both were in high school, Nagisa insisted that you still go trick or treating, claiming that it would be the final year. Just as he had for the past 3 years. A pair of plastic vampire teeth rested next to his elbow as he put the candies he knew he wanted to keep off to the side. You continued to wear your purple witch’s hat as you yourself put your favorite candies back into your bag, knowing his eyes would be sharp to pick out anything you missed and demand a trade.  
“Okay (y/n)...” He began, looking over what remained like a child trying to get the best prize for his tickets. “I’ll give you a peanut butter cup for….3 strawberry ones!”  
“3?! How is that fair?” You pouted and crossed your arms.  
“Well just look at it! This is full sized, it is a fair trade for 3 little ones.” He dangled the orange wrapper before your face before you shrugged and handed him the little sweets. You didn’t even really like those ones anyway.  
It continued for what felt like hours, the two of you looking over each other’s pile and putting out offers like auctioneers. 

The hour grew late and eventually the bidding was called off, he deciding it would be much more fun to watch whatever movies still played and eat your winnings instead of fighting over them. You both sat down on your couch, hot mugs of cocoa nestled between hands. You watched from the corner of your eye as Nagisa brought the cup to his lips to take a sip, only to wince as the still steaming liquid burnt his tongue. You couldn’t help but chuckle at his childish mistake and he puffed out his cheeks.  
“Don’t laugh (y/n)!”  
“Sorry, sorry…” You said, still smiling and holding back a small giggle.  
“In return, I demand one more trade.” He said, setting down his mug and turning to face you.  
You almost rolled your eyes as you sighed and looked into your bowl, wondering what on earth he wanted to rob you of now.  
“I want…you can have a mini candy bar in exchange for a kiss.”  
“Ooookay…” You said as you looked down, rooting around for one of the small silver wrapped candies. You were almost sure you hadn’t gotten one, but his eyes were better than your own. It was very possible that he had seen one during your battle earlier. Just as your fingers wrapped around the solitary silver candy in your haul his hand grazed your cheek. You barely had time to look up before his lips were firmly on your own and you could taste the medley of candies he devoured during your walk up and down what seemed like all the streets in the city: cherry suckers, sugar sweet gum, sour licorice.  
Your cheeks burned but you closed your eyes and leaned into him. His tongue grazed your lip as your heard the door knob turn, signalling the arrival of your parents. In an instant you were on opposite sides of the couch. You were positive that the brilliancy of your face would give it away, but your parents either suspected nothing or gave you the benefit of the doubt.

The moon was high when Nagisa left, hurrying back to his house so he could hide his treats before his sisters came home. You watched him run down the street. He paused once to wave and shout, “Bye bye (y/n)!” Before continuing up the street. You leaned against the door as you watched him go. Your lips tingled slightly with the lingering feeling of your very first kiss…

You walked down the hallways of the school, much of the weekend already forgotten. Halloween had only just ended, but it felt like the winter holidays were practically here already. You didn’t even notice Nagisa approach you like he did every day after putting his shoes in his locker. It was only when he slipped his hand into yours that you realized his presence. He talked on and on about the rest of his weekend, almost pretending that he wasn’t holding onto your hand, trying to be casual about it.  
“By the way (y/n), you wouldn’t have happened to have finished the weekend homework, would you?” He said with a small chuckle. Although, thanks to Rei, he hadn’t asked to copy your answers in a long time he still wanted to check with you to see if your answers were at least similar.  
You smiled and squeezed his hand gently, walking a bit closer to him. “Actually, I did. Do you want to compare when we get to the classroom?”  
He nodded and smiled happily, “Yes please!”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my deviantart (absinthe-fae)


End file.
